After 'happily ever after!
by kelsey1593
Summary: After Breaking Dawn whats next? That can't be it! What happens to all the Cullen's? Nessie and Jacob? There has to be more... What if the Cullen's have to make a distion that will change everything? this is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think
1. nessie all grown up

**This takes place about seven years after the second last sentence in Braking Dawn! This chapter is called 'Nessie all grown up!' This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think.**

*******************************************************

JPOV

"Nessie!" I said as she showed me a picture of the two of us kissing.

"What? I love you. You love me. It's only natural." I did love her but not in that way (at least not yet). She was only seven but she look and acted more like twelve. Her growth was slowing but she still aged quickly. I hated it. It was like yesterday I was cradling her in my arms and now she is almost all grown up.

"I know what you mean." Edwards voice came out of no where. "She's nothing but hormones these days."

"If you guys are going to talk about me, you can at least try and be suttle about it." she said. "And just for your information I'm not nothing but hormones."

"Whatever you say." I hated when she was upset even over something as small as that. "Lets go hunting." I said after the room went quite.

"Sure! I'm really thirsty and I want to show you how good I'm getting." she said.

"No matter how good you think your getting you will never be able to take down a bigger kill then me. I kick ass at hunting!" I challenged her.

"Jacob! Watch your language!" Bella yelled from up stairs. God, sometimes I hate that she can hear a pin drop ten miles away.

"Yeah, Yeah!" I said in a low voice because I knew she would still hear me.

" Uncle Emmett taught me last week how to take down a grizzle bigger then you." She announced. She had a fierce look one her face so I knew I had a challenge on my hands.

"lets go!" she jumped up and stood in a running stance.

"Bring it on short stuff." I said running for the door. We both ran in to the forest behind the leaches-I mean vampire's house (old habits die hard). "Look away!" I yelled to Nessie as I pulled of me shirt and shorts. I laid my clothes under a tree and started to run. I felt my body explode into flames as I went wolf.

I ran to Nessie's side and looked down at her."I never looked I promise!"

_You know she looked man_. Seth laughed at his own bad joke. _We were just about to come and get you_.

_Yes! How is our fearless leader doing on this fine day?_ Leah had to be wolf too. I thought just Seth was bad enough.

_What are you guys doing wolf?_ I asked.


	2. It's not a pack!

**This is numro duce ! Hope you like it! You have to read my first chapter for this to make sense duh!  
The characters in this story are not mine! They are the work of the great and powerful Stephenie Meyer.  
**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**JPOV**

_We were talking to Sam and he said there was a fresh blood suckers trail north of La Push_. Leah said.

_Lets talk about this after. It's probably nothing but friends of the Cullen's_. I said still looking down at Nessie

"what's wrong?" Nessie said showing me the worry in my eyes by laying her hand on the side of my face. She new I couldn't answer while I was wolf, so she patted me down and said "Tell me when we get home?"

I nodded my head in agreement and lifted my nose to smell the air! My nose was was greeted by an overpowering smell of leaches (I mean vampires! old habits die hard). It turned my stomach that was how strong it was and my nose started to burn. I howled in pain. It surprised my how much the smell bothered me, I had grown use to the smell of the vampires but this was different.

_Whats wrong man?_ Seth asked in a worried tone.

_It's blooded suckers and their close_. Leah answer before I had the chance.

_Edward, man, if your listening, come get Nessie A.S.A.P!_ I said knowing nine chances out of ten he was. I was right be cause ten seconds later he was standing right next to us.

_Do you smell that?_

"It's defiantly vampire!" he said.

''whats going on daddy?'' Nessie asked in a worried tone. She helled her hand out to touch his face.

"I don't know sweets. It could be!'' he answered her in a comforting voice ''no matter who it is you'll be safe.''

''Can we still hunt? I'm really thirsty... I hate that stinking human food but if you want me to I could eat it'' Nessie with her big brown eyes, the same color of milk chocolate-the same as Bella's had been staring up at me as spoke to Edward.

''Sure you can still hunt. You just have to stay close to Jacob at all times. I'm guessing that won't be a problem!"he said looking at me.

_Come on! You know I don't even let her out of my sight when were just at the park_.

Edward kissed Nessie on the head and whispered in her ear"Jake will take care of you but still be careful!'' then he looked up at me and said "Tell Seth and Leah to keep and eye on things. I'm going to tell the others to keep an eye out as well." he disappeared into the woods.

_keep an eye out! Got it!_ Seth said.

_I'll keep an eye out too if anyone cares._ Leah added

_Us too Jake!_ Sam said.

It had been seven years since the pack split up and ever day since then I told that kid to join the other pack again (the real pack.  
He said he liked my pack better (I wouldn't even call it a pack. I would call it more like, ditching my pack and two morons fallowing me.) I really wanted Seth to go back with Sam and his pack, he would be better off closer to his mom and Charlie. Leah and I were like brother and sister at that point. She never got in my way and I never got in hers. She was almost never wolf so we pretty much stayed out of each others head.

We went back to the Cullen's house after hunting and the second we walked in Bella's motherly instincts kicked in."Are you OK?  
hunny. I heard about the vampire that was coming around La Push and i couldn't stop worrying!" Bella grabbed Nissie and kissed her all over.

"Mom stop! I'm fine! Your embarrassing me!'' Nessie said trying to push Bella off her. "Okay, mom, now your hurting me!''

''Sorry! I was just worried!'' she snuck one more kiss in and let her go. ''And why was I embarrassing you! If it's cause of Jake.  
remember he was there when you were born!'' Kept trying to forget that day.

''Bells you knew she would be fine! She was with me!'' I said as i flexed my muscles.

''I know Jake! I just worry. Did you hear any news about our visitors?'' Bella asked

''NO, but Seth and Leah are keeping a close eye on things. So is Sam's pack''

''How is Sam and the others doing? I heard that Emily is due soon!'' Bella said in her bell like voice.

''I don't know! you should stop by and she her. I'm sure you two could talk kids and forget your a vampire and a wolfs wife!'' I said sarcastically.

''Maybe I will! Any ways its time for bed little one'' Bella said as she faked a yawn "Me and daddy are tired" i heard laughing coming from the other room

"yeah mommy and daddy need there rest!" Jasper (I think) yelled from the other room. I may have been around the Cullen's house in all my spare time but I never really talked to any of them, my attention was all on Nessie.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Don't for get to tell me what you think! Good or bad, I really don't care. I need constructive criticism! **


	3. All we did was go shopping!

**This is chapter three. Hope you like it. Like always I'm going to ask that you please review.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

***********************************************************************************

My Jacob! My love! How could I live with out him? I've loved my love Jacob since I first opened my eyes and i won't stop loving him in till my last BREATH!

-Renesmee Cullen

***********************************************************************************

**NPOV**

''Lets go shopping'' auntie Alice said to me as we walk hand in hand from mom and dad's little cottage to my second home!

"But I already have tons of clothes I haven't warn yet from our last shopping trip"

"You get your hate for shopping from your mom." she had with a sad look on her face.

"I know what will make you smile!" I held held aunties hand a little tighter and pictured two of us at the mall.

"You always know how to make me happy! Mall here we come" she let go of my hand and stood like she was about to run.  
"Last one to the car is a stinky werewolf!"

"Hey!?!?" I said hurt that she would say something like that about my Jacob. "Werewolves are not stinky!"

"I'm just joking Nessie" she said."Lets ask auntie Rose if she wants to go shopping"

"OK! last one to auntie Rose is a rotten egg!"

We got home late and mommy got so mad she broke her cell! Alice forgot to turn on her phone and mom thought I was missing! Dad tried to tell her we were just gone shopping but she wouldn't listen!

"Bella chill! Nothing happened, we were only shopping!" auntie Rose said.

"I know but I thought the worst! I'm a bag of nerves these days" mom said as she calmed down. I walked over to her and laid my hand on her cheek! I showed her what we did at the mall! "Oh! I am really sorry i got so mad. Mom just loves you so much and doesn't want you out of her sight.

"I know mommy! I love you too!"

"Where is she! Bella I swear to god if something happened to her..." Jacob ran through the door and stopped when he saw me.  
"Oh! Never mind."

"My Jake!" I yelled and ran over to his side."Why were you worried?"

"Your mother kept calling me and asking me if i know where you were! She had me worried sick about you!" he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the top off my head."I Didn't know where you were!"

"I didn't think shopping was such a big deal these days." Alice added.

"Lets go for a walk Nessie!" Jacob grabbed my hand."Lets go see Rachel and Emily!"

"Yeah cookies!" I may not like human food but i make an exception for Emily's cookies

"Is that alright with you?" he looked back at mom."Or do you plan on trapping her in this house right by your side?"

"It's fine! Just don't have her out to late. Oh and don't let her eat to many cookies..."

"Bella love, you have to calm down. She is in capable hands and you know no one will harm a hair on her head as long a Jake is around" dad said taking mom by the hand."Lets go home and relax, while Jacob takes care of Nessie"

"Okay! What ever you say Edward." she kissed dad and turd back to us. "Jake, I'm like a mother eagle. Pretty to look at but if you don't take care of my baby I'll rip you eyes out!" she had her hand in the shape of a claw then as quick as she was angry,she was happy."Love you sweetheart! Lets go Edward!"she grabbed dad's arm and hauled him out the door.

"I know who it is!" Alice yelled out. "That's been sneaking around La Push and Forks" We all turned to look at Alice.

"Who?" uncle Jasper asked putting his arm around her.

"It...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**If you want to find out who it is read on! **


	4. Bella's 'Happily Ever After!

**This is my fourth chapter! If you like my writing please tell me so I don't fell like I'm writing a people don't even like It :( **

**So make me happy and review!!!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**BPOV**

"Thank the lord!" I said, I was afraid that some vampire was coming to rune my happiness.

"So you know them?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Yes! Zafrine is coming to see me!" Renesmee said excitedly.

"I knew she would come back but not this soon." Edward said in a wondering tone. "I wonder if there is a reason for this visit."

"Like I said she is coming to see me." Nessie said in a proud tone. "Can you blame her." she giggled.

"I wonder why they just didn't come straight here." Jasper wondered out loud.

"Most likely they just went to another town to hunt. Knowing they can't around here." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

"So when are they coming auntie?" Nessie (I still hate the nickname but it's slowly growing on me) said tugging on Alice's hand.

"I would say a day or two. I can't be sure. They don't seem to be in a hurry." she answered.

"So all of them are coming?" Emmett asked. I hopped Zafrine was coming because without her I would have never been able to use my gift when to the Volturi came to forks to take away my sweet baby girl. I never really got to thank her properly.

"Yes! I guess they got bored and decided to come for a visit." Alice said.

"So I can still take Nessie right?" Jacob said after ten minutes of everyone just standing there. " 'cause to be truthful all of you just standing there like statues is starting to give me the creeps."

"Yeah?" Edward said after I didn't answer. He looked over at me to make sure I wasn't about to go ballistic

"I'm coming with you!" I said as he took Nessie's hand and walked to the door. "Bella, I think we'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to her." He said.

"I know, I trust you. I was thinking about Emily and thought it would be nice to caught up." OK so I don't trust him, sue me!

"What ever Bells! Even as a blood-I mean vampire your a freak!"

* * *

"So when are you due?" I asked Emily as we sat down to her kitchen-table.

"Well I'm three months so I'm due some time in October."

"Oh! Your so lucky!"

"No I'm not!" she said surprised."I'm just now getting over the morning-sickness.

"Yes you are! You get to experience it for nine months. " I said.

" I'm sorry Bella. Look what you got tho." she pointed to the living room where Nessie was showing of her gift. "She's beautiful."

"I know, I just wish i could have been like a real pregnant woman." We stayed in till ten, then Nessie and me went home to our little cottage in the woods. Edward and I put her to bed and headed to bed ourselves.

We made it to the foot of our bed this time. Edward was kissing me with so much passion that I thought I was going to pass out (if I could that is). Everyone said you get over the sex addiction but it's been seven years and we still go at it like there's no tomorrow. Jasper's still giving me grief about how I feel just standing by Edward. I never thought I was possible to love Edward more but ever day I seem to love him more and more.

"Can you please show me again." Edward asked after we were done and were snuggled together.

"Fine but you already know what I'm thinking." I closed my eyes and bit my lip at the dirty thought that were running threw my mind as moving my gift out side of my body so Edward could read my mind. Then after a minute he took my hand and started kissing my arm. After he kissed his way up my arm, he smoothed his lips over my coaler bone and then kissed up my neck until his lips found mine.

" My thoughts must have gave you the biggest ego boost ever." I said after he finished kissing me. "You bet." he said in a proud voice.

Before we could go for a second round we heard Nessie get out of bed and come to our door. "I had a bad dream." she said rubbing her eye with one hand "can I sleep with you?" If I could could blush I would have.


	5. They're here!

**This is my 5th chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Good or bad!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**BPOV**

"Their here!" Edward and Alice said at the same time. I knew it before they even said a word because their was a car pulling into the road that lead to the Cullen's home (my home). _Why were they in a car?_I asked myself. But before I could asked there was a knoke on the door.

Alice skipped to the door and opened it. ''Hello!" Alice said in her bell like voice.

"Hello, Alice! May we come in?" Zafrina asked.

"Of course you may." she said stepping out of the doorway to let them pass. Zafrina and Kachiri walked in.

"Where is the little one?" Zafrina asked

"Here I am!" Nessie said as she ran to her side and hugged her."I've missed you."

"How are you my friends?" Carlisle said shaking both of there hands."Where is Senna?"

"Out side." she said "Senna! You and Lilac can come in."

"Who is Lilac?" I asked

"She's a human child!" Edward answered in a blank tone he seemed in shock. I knew why the second Senna walked in cradling a child in her arms. A human child.

"Yes it is. "Senna said cradling the child. "She is my child."she looked down at the child with such love.

"How is that?" Rosalie asked hearing that it was her child. "She is my child because I gave birth to her. I am now human." everyone in the room gasped at this news although we all new that the human sent we were smelling at this point was not of just one human but two.

"How can that be?" Esme asked.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Sorry this one is so short! I'm trying to build suspense!**


	6. I need to be human!

**This is chapter 6! Please tell me what you think by reviewing.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**RPOV**

"How... how is that possible?" I asked impatiently. If there was a way I could be human once more I had to know. If I could have a child like Senna and Bella I would have done anything.

"There is a tree root deep in the Amazon. I don't know how it happened but when I took a bit of it my body started to change. At first I had no clue what was going on in till I couldn't run, jump, climb or anything. I had no strength and my sight became very limited." Senna said. I jumped up from my seat and moved closer to Senna.

"Do you have anymore of this root?" Carlisle asked.

"Please tell me you have more." I interrupted

"No, we didn't realize at the time that the root was the cause of this change."Kachiri answered.

"We do know where it is." Zafrina said sensing my disappointment. I sighed in relief.

"You must show me where it is!" I demanded.

"In due time Rose. In due time." Esme said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"We came her because we knew your a doctor and could give us some answers."Zafrina said.

"I will be do my best to give you the answers you need."Carlisle said holding out his arms. "May I hold young Lilac?" Senna placed her into Carlisle arms."She is beautiful Senna."

"I know." she answered.

"Well, if you would like you can come up stairs and I can examen you and Lilac." Carlisle said looking down at the small child.

"Yes! That is persistently what we came here for."Kachiri exclaimed. Carlisle showed Senna to his office.

"You must show me to this root." I demeaned again.

"I will show you."Kachiri said."Zafrina, you must stay with Senna."

"I will go with you babe." Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I will go too." Jasper said as well."Alice you should stay here."

"OK Jazz." She answered.

"Lets go!" Emmett said heading towards the door.

"We will be back soon." Jasper kissed Alice and hugged the remaining part of out family.

The second we found that root I would eat it and be human and have a real family. Me, Emmett and as many children as good will allow. I need to be human.

**EPOV**

"This is the tree"Kachiri said pointing to a large tree in the middle of a clearing. It was standing alone with the closes tree 20 feet away.

"Come on." Rose said grabbing me hand. She ripped the root of the tree out of the ground.

"Question! Why did Senna eat this root in the first place?" Jasper asked Kachiri.

"Senna is Different then us. She still lives like she did when she was human with the exception of drinking blood of course. She believes that everything in nature has healing powers and she is very spiritual. She ate the root because she was practicing one of her old rituals."

"Emmett..." Rose said in her beautiful voice."...you are going to eat the root with me, right."

"I'll tell you when the time comes." I hugged her."Lets wait in till we get home and hear what Carlisle has to say."

"I'm eating the root now!" she pushed me of her."If you really love me you will do the same."

"But babe..." I tried to stop her from taking a bit of the root. She did it anyways.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-***

**She bit the root... what now? Keep reading to find out!**


	7. like it was our last kiss!

**This is the seventh chapter! I know most people don't read this far in my story but to you people who gave my story a chance kudos to you and thanks. I hope you like this Please review and give me suggestions on how I can improve my writing.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**RPOV**

Please! Please! Please let this work. I need to be human like I need blood. If this doesn't work I will find away to kill myself. I love Emmett with all my heart and I need him to do this with me. Become human and have children with me. I want to raise our children and then die old to gather in our little house that we bought in Rome. I thought to myself as I took one more bit of the root. It slid down my throat in large clumps. If I was human I would have choked.

"So are you going to eat the root and become human with me?"I asked.

"Babe are you sure that's what you want?" What a stupid question. He knows that I'll I have ever wanted was for me and him to have a normal life with kids. That's all I talked about when were to gather (when we weren't pre-occupied with other things).

"More then anything." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him like it was our last kiss. He grabbed the remaining root out of my hand and took a large bit.

"We well be together in till the day we die and even then death can't stop the love I have for you." It was the most romantic thing he had ever said or done for me.

* * *

**BPOV**

Our family was re-u knighted about a week later. Rose had proclaimed that her and Emmett ate the root and were starting to become human. They had brought home with enough root for everyone to have some and become human like her and Emmett.

"Edward are you happy with us being vampires and staying to gather forever as a family or do you want to become human like Rose and Emmett?" I was happy no matter what because I knew human or vampire, Edward and I would stay to gather.

"I want to be with you forever and ever. I will stay with you in till the world stops turning." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me like it was our last."Bella love, if you want to be human I will become human but if you are happy like I am right now then I think we should stay human. Either way I'm happy as long as I have you and Renesmee with me." We looked into each others eyes and then both looked at Nessie who was snuggled into Jacob.

"I'm happy right now, in this moment, as we are and I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

**APOV**

"I don't want to be human."I said to Jasper as we went up stairs to our room.

"If you don't want to thats fine with me." Jasper held me close to him and we fit perfectly to gather, like pieces of a puzzle, we were made to be to gather. His the ying to my yang, the cheese to my macaroni, I knew if I didn't want to be human he wasn't going to make me change.

"Jasper, do you want to be human again?" Before he could answer an image popped into me head. It was Jasper as a human and I was right beside him. I was human as well."You do don't you?"

"Yes! I'm sick of having to suffer the pain of being a vampire. I hate that I want to kill. Alice..."he took my face in his hands. "I don't like being the bad guy...the killer. I also hate the way you have to keep reminding me that I won't hurt anyone. Alice, if you truly despise being human I will stay the way I am. I love you."

"Jasper!" I kissed him as if it was our last kiss. I held the root in my hand."To us!" I held up the root and took a large bit.

* * *

**RPOV**

"Carlisle. When you examined Senna what were your findings?" I asked.. My children were slowly slipping away from me and I needed to know if this root did turn Senna human once again.

"It is true that something made her human again. I wasn't sure if it was the root or something else but now that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and rose have ate the root and started to become human as well..." he paused and looked down at the floor."...I'm almost sure this root is the cause of their changes."

"What are you thinking about my love?" I knew he was deep in thought by the expression on his face. His brow was heavy and the look in his eyes told me that, I've seen it many times before.

"How this could be possible." he scratched his head. "Maybe she was right. All things in nature have healing powers and this tree root was so powerful that it reversed the effects of our venom."

"Well... it's not like it's that unbelievable, we are vampires after all." I placed my hand gently on his face and smoothed his hair back.

"That is true. I guess you choose what you want to believe but the truth is anything is possible." he kissed my neck. "Have I told you how much I love you and how lucky I am that I found you?"

"Everyday but it's always nice to hear." I kissed him.

"I kiss the ground you walk on. I thank what ever god brought you to me. Your so kind and giving, with out you I would never be able to stay on this earth another day."He kissed me with such passion it was as if it was our last.

"I will never leave you as long as you promise never to leave me. I will be with you in till the world comes to an end."

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER....**

***-*-*Yes this is random! I just really want to make Nessie and Jocob fall in love for real!*-*-***

**NPOV**

"School! Yuck!" I said as my mom got into the car.

"You'll like Forks high school." she said as she put on her seat belt."I did."

"I heard that you actually hated it in till you met dad."

"That's not true. But either way it doesn't matter because your going anyways." she stuck out her tongue."Ha ha you have to go to school."

We pulled up to the school and I got out. "Do you want me to bring you in?" mom asked.

"No thanks, I think I can manage." I walled towards the large building right in front of the parking lot. I looked back and waved to my mom as she drove out of the parking lot. When I turd back I was greeted by eyes. A lot of eyes. People were staring at me.

Great, just what I need, spectators. I thought to myself. Come on people I don't look that different. I tried to ignore them as I began my first day as a normal Forks high student.

The whole day was terrible. I was glade when the finale bell rang. I jetted to the parking lot and saw him. My Jacob! He was leaning against a wall waiting for me. I ran to him (but I tried to keep it a human like run so I wouldn't give people another reason to stare) and jumped into his arms. I kissed him square on the lips.

"Nice to see you to shorty." he said holding me close. "I would hate to see if you didn't see me for a week."

"I had suck a bad day I needed a pick-me-up." I laughed at my play on words even tho it wasn't that funny."So... since this was my first day at school we should do something special."

"Like what?"he put me down and took my hand.

"I don't know. Lets go to a movie and see what's to do from there." I took out my cell phone and dialed my dads number(I wasn't calling my mom because she would go mother eagle on Jacob's ass) my dad was way cooler with me a Jacob, which is kind of weird if you think about it. H picked up the phone and I told him that me a Jake were going to a movie.

I got off the phone and then turned to Jake."I love you!"

"I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back and then I went wild. By now we were into the woods behind the school so I wasn't afraid to act vampire but to tell the truth at this point I don't think I could have controlled myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. When we kiss I always feel something but this was so strong I thought I was in heaven.

We finely broke the kiss for air. We were both panting and through my gasps for air I managed to say "I love you so much." I pulled my fingers throw his hair.

"Will you marry me?" He asked when we had both caught our breath.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-***

**There is one more chapter! -----**


	8. What ever happened to?

**This is the last chapter of After 'Happily ever after'! I call it... drum roll please.... **

**Whatever happened to? **

**Please tell me what you think of the ending!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Welcome to another episode of 'What ever happen to!" On this episode will look at whatever happened to the vampire vegetarians.

**Blondie & Macho Macho Man:**

As you know both ate the root and became human once more. They moved out of forks to L.A where Rose got a job as a model/actress and worked part time in a garage showing off her mad mechanical skills. Emmett got a job as a quarterback and a pitcher for the Chicago White Sox. But after the birth of there all girl triplets (Elizabeth, Sarah & Gabriela) they put ever thing on hold to spend as much time with there children as they could. They both were going to go back to work when the kids started school but then got pregnant again with all boy triplets (Josh, Oliver & Richard) they decided to go into retirement early.

Fertile Myrtle and ready Freddy ended up having sixteen children (I'm not going to tell you all their names) by the time they both turned 40. They both loved each other and their children to death. They thought they were on top of the world in till Emmett was diagnosed with cancer. They all supported him as he tried to fight it. He ended up winning the battle but not the war. He relapsed, he thought about becoming a vampire again but decided it was his time to go. He stayed at home so he could be surrounded by his loving family. He died on his 50th birthday in the arms of the woman he loved and surrounded by all of his family. Rose lived to see all of her kids graduate high school and collage. After all he kids were raised she took he life by taking a whole bottle of pills. She was later found in her bed holding a picture of her love Emmett. She was burred next to him.

No one is sure if there is such thing as the after life but even if there isn't I'm sure they found to be to gather some how.

**Thats so Alice & Uncle Flow:**

They as well ate the root that made them human. They still lived close to forks, they just bought their own home. Alice decided to open a clothing store and make all of her own clothes. Jasper decided he was going to become a business man and help Alice run the shop by taking care of all the meetings and numbers. They were all set, there store was doing great (even other clothing stores were asking her is her could make clothing for them) & they had there first and only child Sherrie. Vamp clothing became so popular that they had a whole factory opened to make Alice's clothing designs. They ran the company in till Sherrie had finished school and took it over.

They travailed the world to gather and seen all the wonders of the world. Alice also searched for answers about there life before they were vampires. Alice found out she was an orphan since she was two. She was moved orphanage to orphanage up in till she was bit. That was all she could find out. After the seen the world the returned home and lived out the remainder of their life as a real old couple. They died in bed, holding each other.

They were both cremated. Their ashes were put to gather and spread all over the world.

**The vampire Jesus & Mother Goose (A.K.A the match makers):**

hold your breath... did they eat the root?

No they didn't. They are still Vampires and they are madly in love with their newest member of the Cullen's family, a young vampire named Raven. They are also madly in love with each other of course.

Carlisle, after the death of his son to cancer, went on to discover a cure for cancer. It seems that a vampires venom, if used right can cure almost anything. Esme became a home maker as a hobby. She designed the new trend sweeping the nation called vamp sheik. Life was great in till people started to notice that they were not changing so they had to leave their home in Forks. They now live on Esme Island only leaving to hunt.

**The Thinker & Edwards favorite Brunet:**

Edward & Bella spend ever moment of everyday to gather. They hunt, Play checkers & '_sleep' with each other_... whatever their doing it has to be to gather. Since the night the Amazon Coven came to the Cullen's home not once did the either of them even think about eating that root. Who can Blame them really, they get to spend forever with the person they love and not even be apart to go to the bathroom. If only all love could be that sweet.

**The Lockness Monster & Fido:**

Dum...Dum...dadum...Dum...Dum....dadum... what is that I hear? It's church bells.

On a cool Summers day in July, after Nessie's 16th birthday, Renesmee and Jacob were wed. It was a lovely wedding (that Alice planed of course and I wasn't invited to:'o ) Nessie wore her mothers wedding dress and the wedding looked almost exactly like her Bella and Edward's. They had their honeymoon in there own home that they bought out of their own money and spent the next fifteen year falling in love with each other more and more every day. Then to everyones surprise, Nessie got pregnant with a baby boy (the first known quarter vampire & _'shape shifter' _and half human), they named him Forest. He became a wolf around his 18th birthday (he took after his father mostly but he got Nessie's looks). They also had a girl named Sky.

Jake soon started to become human again, he aged as Nessie stayed the same. She finely decided to eat a piece of root she had saved so then she could age with him as well, but the root did not work on her. So she just stayed with him and lived everyday of their lives to gather to the fullest. But ever day he would make her promise that when he died she would keep on living and find someone who will treat her right and stay with her. He later died in his sleep at the age of ninety-eight.

She kept her promise and kept living her life and found someone to love. She is now married to Raven but is not really in love with him. He is very kind and gentle with a very big heart but he's no Jacob. Every night she puts the first picture of her and Jake when she was a child and whispers to herself 'I will dream of you and we shall be to gather once more' and as she sleeps she dreams... of Jacob.

Everyone of the Cullen's made a decision, there was no right or wrong choice, even if there was, the chooses are made and there is no changing them.

And thats the story of the vegetarian vampires.

That's the end for now but as they say the rest is still unwritten!

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**That was my story!**

**Come on you have to tell me what you think!**

**Should I Write another fanfic? Or do you think I should just quit now?**

**Tell me please!**


End file.
